A mentored Career Development Award is proposed to provide the candidate with rigorous methodological training and experience in Human Factors Engineering research that can be applied to the proposed research project in the imaging sciences processes and systems in a non-radiology environment such as the emergency department (ED). The proposed project will use cognitive systems engineering analysis to characterize the role of imaging in the ED and to specify system design characteristics which will best facilitate this role, then use human factors analysis methods to determine the ability of existing technologies to meet these needs and to develop a prototype dashboard interface to integrate the multiple imaging systems used in the ED. The proposed multidisciplinary work will be mentored by a collaboration of human factors engineers, cognitive systems engineers, health services researchers, and patient safety experts, and an advisory board of experts in radiology and imaging sciences information technology. Rollin J. Fairbanks, MD, MS, who has unique qualifications as both a physician researcher and a human factors engineer, will emerge from the award period as a researcher positioned to direct significant research efforts using human factors engineering approaches to the design of medical devices and information systems which meet the cognitive needs of the health care provider in their work environment. This project will also expand an existing simulation center to create a multidisciplinary translational laboratory which will be positioned to conduct continuing research to improve existing clinical technologies and to create new ones. RELEVANCE: This Study aims to better understand the cognitive processes the use of clinical imaging by emergency physicians. This information can inform the design of imaging systems which are used in the emergency department, and the improved design can improve the safety, reliability, and efficiency of these systems, thus having an impact on public health.